memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Montgomery Scott
I want to add Clifford as Scotts grandfather as mentioned in the novel (RelicsTNG novel)who gives him the advice that men make their own luck in his biography but it is not showing up Mchenry 20:35, 16 Febuary 2007 (UTC) :That's because the Template:Characterbox isn't set up to have a line for grandparents. (Yet?)--Emperorkalan 21:54, 16 February 2007 (UTC) ::Was this before I added the "othr relatives" section? -- Captain MKB 13:18, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Omissions The Memory Alpha article on Scotty includes the following paragraph: "In both the Star Trek II and Star Trek III novelizations, the relationship between Scotty and his niece, Dannan Stuart, is strained at best. Dannan is also a Starfleet officer, and apparently a maverick. In Star Trek II, he warns Peter not to follow the example of "that sister of thine that has been thrown in the brig more times than I can count," even though he admires her greatly. In Star Trek III, Scotty returns to Scotland to attend Peter's funeral and gets into an argument with Dannan. She accuses her uncle of riding Peter to show his fairness, not realizing that he's actually singling him out. He counters that he was the natural choice to train him, given her disciplinary history." However, the article here at Memory Beta makes no reference to Dannan at all, even though she is a "non-canon" character. Similarly, there is no mention in the text of the article of Scotty's marriage to Glynnis Campbell and their divorce, even though she is listed in the infobox. The existence of Scotty's great-granddaughter (as discussed in the "Relatives" section) implies that Scotty had at least one child, but the infobox says "None" beside "Children". It's also interesting to note that Scotty's sister is named as "Fran" (rather than "Clara") in Who's Who in Star Trek #2 (DC Comics, April 1987). 18:59, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :Feel entirely empowered to start adding this to the article! -- Captain MKB 13:18, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Birthdate Is there any reason Scotty is given the same birthday as James Doohan? is there a source or should this be removed? -- Captain MKB 15:59, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Rank After reading the article, I've noticed an omission that can be glaring. In the article, it lists Scotty's rank as if he never rose above Lt. Cmdr, When in "Star Trek: Generations" he is clearly listed as CAPTAIN Scott. 20:46, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Between Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home and Star Trek V: The Final Frontier Scotty was promoted to the rank of Captain. 21:21, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :This article has always listed his rank as captain in the table under the first photo of Scotty. :He was actually promoted to captain in Star Trek III, shortly after the Enterprise returned home -- but you must've missed that. -- Captain MKB 03:04, 20 January 2009 (UTC) FOR THE RECORD, I don't have the movies any more - they were stolen by one of your snobbish kind, MR. BARTELS & JAMES. 03:07, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the update. -- Captain MKB 03:08, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Simon Pegg's Scotty bio It is worthy of note that Simon Pegg's capsule bio of Scotty, recently posted on his blog, contains enough specific and obscure facts from this article as to make it virtually certain that Simon has read it! Although Simon graciously says to "Feel free to link it bio to any Star Trek communities that might be interested", I hesitate to link to it here, since, not yet having seen the new movie, I don't know if any of the information in the bio constitutes a spoiler. Gildir 19:03, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::Well, it'd definitely have a place on STEU, probably more than here, since it's an actor's ideas and not licensed material. Thanks for the heads up! :-) -- 19:07, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Expansion The additions I made to this article today are an attempt to begin expanding it to the proportions of such articles as James T. Kirk, i.e. to include an account of Scotty's actions in every story in all media in which he has a significant or memorable role, with special emphasis on novels and comics. Obviously, I would appreciate other editors adding to what I've done. Gildir 21:36, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Irony Once on a talk show James Doohan claimed he wouldn't be on STNG-he'd have to be over 120 years old!! {such as happened to Dr McCoy!} Of course he did appear.. Junior? What is the source for the "Jr" suffix in Scott's full name? NetSpiker (talk) 14:41, April 30, 2016 (UTC) How about a different question then. What's the source for Scott's father being named Montgomery Scott Sr?